Le mystère Severus
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Un soir de Noël où un groupe de femmes a trop bu, un pari est lancé ! Ce pari va conduire deux personnes improbables a un rapprochement incroyable.


_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un OS. Je suis navrée de ma longue absence, je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire et je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration non plus. Je reviens en force avec un joli OS Rated M pour votre plus grand plaisir ;). Par contre je peux vous promettre un florilège de publications à venir parce que j'en ai plein en attente là. Elles sont soit en corrections soit en cours d'écriture et pointeront bientôt le bout de leur nez. Et pour les fans de "Un nouveau pas pour la paix" je m'excuse mais la suite n'est pas encore pour le moment, j'ai un immense soucis avec cette fiction, l'inspiration à son propos m'a complétement lâché. Mais ma fantastique et plus fidèle bêta va y travailler avec moi afin que vous ayez une suite quand même :).  
En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, je rappelle évidemment que je ne touche rien pour écrire mes histoires, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **Le mystère de Severus**

Après la guerre, Hermione avait repris ses études afin de devenir professeur à Hogwarts. Elle avait été surprise de voir le maître des potions, fidèle à son ancien poste, alors qu'elle le croyait mort. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'il allait bien, malgré son air fatigué.

À la suite de ses études, elle devint professeur d'histoire de la magie à Hogwarts. En deux ans, elle était devenue très amie avec ses collègues et la directrice. Elle était même assise à côté de cette dernière à tous les repas. C'étaient ces moments préférés, les repas étaient toujours dans la joie, avec des discussions passionnées, intéressantes et parfois des fous rires, généralement suivit d'un profond soupir du professeur Snape, qui lui valait le plus souvent, un regard mi froid, mi amusé de ses collègues.

Durant le réveillon de Noël, où presque tous les élèves avaient déserté l'école, le groupe de femmes s'installa à leur aise et commença à discuter. L'occasion faisait qu'à table il y avait de la bierraubeurre, du whisky pur feu, et autres victuailles festives. Après quelques verres, les femmes devinrent bruyantes, et leur conversation prit une drôle de tournure, notamment lorsqu'un de leur congénère n'hésita pas à manifester le dérangement que lui provoquait ce bruit de poules qui caquètent.

« Oh mais quelle rabat joie ! Déclara Pompom

On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait changé en vieillissant, mais à croire que c'est pire.

Je le trouverais presque mignon, enfoncé dans un son siège avec son air boudeur comme un petit garçon.

Mais il reste un immense mystère autour de ce personnage ! Lança sans crier gare la directrice.

Lequel Minerva ? Demanda Hermione.

On ne sait pas ce qui se cache sous sa chemise !

Oh Minerva !

Mais c'est vrai ça ! On le voit toujours dans ses capes, couvert jusqu'au cou, mais personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière tout ça !

Il doit avoir un corps tout flasque plein de pustules ! Pomona s'esclaffa à sa remarque.

Moi je suis sûre qu'il cache bien son jeu. Enchéri Minerva, qui eut l'air d'intriguer la plus jeune femme présente à cette table.

Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça Minerva ? Demanda-t-elle

Eh bien je trouve ça trop louche. Il est toujours couvert, même lorsqu'il était obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie, Pompom n'a jamais réussi à le déshabiller. On n'entend jamais rien à ce propos, et il ne sort jamais en été. C'est comme s'il voulait préserver le mystère.

Peut-être n'a-t-il rien d'exceptionnel et qu'il fait ça juste pour vous faire spéculer comme ce soir. Cela doit beaucoup l'amuser.

J'en doute vu la tête qu'il fait. Elles jetèrent toutes un coup d'œil vers lui, il leur en rendit un massacrant.

C'est qu'il ferait froid dans le dos ! Elles rirent toutes.

Trêve de plaisanteries, je veux savoir ce qui se cache là dessous !

Et comment comptez-vous procéder Minerva ? Demanda avec légèreté Hermione, alors que les regards des autres femmes se posaient sur elle avec le même air malicieux. Quoi ?

Hermione, vous êtes parfaite pour ce rôle.

Pardon ? Quel rôle ?

Oh oh oh ! Ne faites pas l'innocente !

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Pomona rit et Minerva appuya son regard sur elle, tentant de garder un regard sérieux.

Je crois que vous ne laissez pas aussi indifférent l'homme de glace. L'éclaira Pompom. Hermione eut alors un immense fou rire.

Je crois que vous avez toutes trop bu ce soir. Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi !

Pas du tout ! On l'a remarqué ce petit coquin vous jette des regards en coin, vous observe discrètement, qu'il croit, pendant les repas. Il ne se lasse pas de vous regarder lorsque vous vous lever pour partir. Il trouve même le moindre prétexte pour se disputer avec vous. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant votre arrivée. Lui expliqua Minerva.

Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi, surtout que lorsque j'étais élève il ne me supportait pas.

Vous vous êtes bien développée depuis. Hermione rougit en se cachant la poitrine.

Revenons en à nos veracrasses, enchaîna Minerva. Vous êtes donc la seule à pouvoir lui faire tomber la chemise et venir tout nous raconter après.

Sauf qu'à énoncer ce plan à voix haute il va tout savoir.

De quoi vous inquiétez-vous, cela fait au moins vingt minutes qu'il est parti. Vous ne vous défilerez pas ainsi. Nous voulons savoir et c'est votre mission. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour y parvenir et ensuite tout nous raconter. Et ne pensez pas que parce que nous avons bu nous ne nous souviendrons plus de ça demain car je vous garantis que l'on ne l'oubliera certainement pas ! »

A ces mots, Minerva se leva et quitta la salle en titubant, suivie ensuite par Pomona et Pompom, laissant Hermione seule à table. Cette dernière se sentait dans le pétrin sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle était sûre que ces trois vieilles chouettes, oui vu les circonstances, elle pouvait emprunter les mots de Severus pour les désigner, ne la laisseraient pas tranquille avec ça. Elles étaient plus perverses qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Ou alors n'était-ce que de l'amusement qui allait surement trop loin maintenant. Et si elles disaient vrai, elle ne voulait surement pas user de l'attirance qu'elle provoque chez lui pour arriver à ses fins, ce ne serait pas honnête. Son cerveau étant tout aussi embrumé que ses aînées, mais tenant mieux qu'elles vu son jeune âge, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Hermione se dirigea vers le lac. L'air frais lui faisait beaucoup de bien, la chaleur provoquée par l'alcool se dissipa peu à peu. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lac, elle réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle devait trouver un prétexte pour se rapprocher de lui, ou pour tenter de le surprendre lorsqu'il serait nu. Pourquoi cette pensée la faisait rougir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu. Lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, elle avait couché avec lui, elle l'avait vu nu. Mais son ancien professeur de potion, maintenant son collègue, ce n'était pas la même chose. Avec les souvenirs qu'il avait donné à Harry, il s'était en quelque sorte mis à nu devant eux, et cela avait dû profondément le gêner vu le comportement qu'il avait avec elle au début de son retour.

La jeune femme poussa un immense soupir. Ses amies, pouvait-elle encore les appeler ainsi maintenant, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et cela la mettait dans la panade. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les bords du lac, elle vit une silhouette sombre qui scrutait l'horizon. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. C'était la veille de Noël et minuit approchait, elle avait déjà donné les cadeaux à ses collègues avant le repas, sauf à un. Elle décida donc que c'était le moment, et s'approcha de lui.

« Severus vous n'êtes pas encore coucher ? Lança-t-elle avec naturel et désinvolture.

Il me semble que c'est évident non ?

Vous ne changez vraiment pas, toujours aussi agréable. Se renfrogna la jeune femme.

Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis venu ici pour être seul ? Surtout après que vous et les vieilles chouettes m'ayez rabattu les oreilles tout le repas.

Il est normal d'avoir un peu de bonne humeur en ce soir de fête. »

Elle n'eut qu'un simple bougonnement pour réponse. Cela compliquait énormément son entreprise. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette pour faire apparaître le cadeau qu'elle avait pour lui. Il était emballé dans du papier couleurs vert et argent. Elle entendit le carillon sonner minuit.

« Joyeux Noël Severus ! Elle lui tendit le paquet. »

Celui-ci l'attrapa perplexe. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, une petite lueur passa dans son regard, il avait apprécié la couleur de l'emballage. Hermione souriait en l'observant, elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant. Il secoua doucement le paquet. Il avait l'air méfiant, et quand on savait ce qu'il pensait du petit groupe de femmes, on pouvait lui trouver ça légitime. Il ouvrit le paquet, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il découvrit un vieux livre de potions, qui était devenu rare et qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession. Son regard surpris se posa sur la jeune femme, qui lui souriait en retour. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un merci ou quoi, la tête qu'il faisait lui suffisait.

« Merci miss Granger.

Je vous en prie, je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise.

C'est incroyable où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Je garde mes secrets pour moi ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour rentrer au château, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit l'homme avec un air gêné.

« Encore merci et Joyeux Noël Miss Granger. »

Elle le regarda pleine de surprises, toute interloquée elle resta figée. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Devant elle se trouvait un homme différent, qui venait de baisser sa garde et laissait tomber les masques. Elle le voyait réellement. Son regard devenait perçant et elle sentait son cœur s'affoler. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire, la main de Severus toujours posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci savourait ce contact, qui la mettait d'ailleurs sens dessus dessous. Quelque chose était en train de se passer entre eux et la tête de la jeune femme se vidait. Un courant d'air frais passa et la jeune femme frissonna. Severus retira sa veste la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione avant de s'éloigner vers le château, laissant sa jeune collègue, complétement abasourdie et dans tous ses états, derrière lui.

La jeune femme s'emmitoufla dans la veste de Severus et repartit vers le château, le sourire aux lèvres avec l'impression de flotter. Elle mit les mains dans les poches et trouva un petit bout de papier, sur lequel se trouvait un poème. Elle le lu avec l'étrange impression qu'il parlait d'elle. Son cerveau devait encore être embrumé par l'alcool et le nuage sur lequel elle flottait. Elle retourna à ses appartements et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla avec une étrange impression, elle avait énormément mal à la tête, le ventre dans tous les sens et la bouche pâteuse. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et elle s'en voulait d'avoir bu comme ça la veille. Lorsqu'elle regarda sur le porte-manteau et qu'elle vit la veste inconnue elle se remémora toute sa soirée, la conversation avec ses collègues, le petit moment avec Severus. Elle descendit avec bien du mal dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner, ses amies n'étaient pas là ce qui la fit sourire, c'était bien fait pour elles. Severus non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle but son jus de citrouille et disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre. Le mal de tête ne passant pas, elle attrapa la veste de Severus et descendit vers les cachots, ce serait une bonne occasion de le voir. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, respira un grand coup avant de toquer. L'homme apparut rapidement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Miss ? Une potion pour le mal de tête n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ?

Vous n'êtes pas la première à venir depuis ce matin.

Je suppose que ça vous amuse.

Un peu, ça m'agace surtout, vous gênez ma tranquillité. »

La jeune femme prit la potion, la but et sentit que ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Severus était un géni en potion, il avait un tel savoir faire que ses potions étaient bien plus efficaces, ce qui le rendait redoutable. Voyant que la jeune femme ne s'en allait toujours pas Severus repassa à la charge.

« Autre chose Miss ? Vous voulez peut-être une potion d'amnésie ? Ou justement une pour vous souvenir ?

Cessez de faire l'enfant, je suis venue pour vous rendre votre veste.

Severus se liquéfia, il lui arracha des mains.

Ce sera tout ?

Euh… Hermione jeta un œil derrière l'homme et vit que le livre qu'elle lui avait offert était posé sur la table, ouvert, elle sourit. Mon livre à l'air de vous plaire. J'en suis ravie.

Elle vit l'homme se radoucir.

En effet il est très intéressant et tellement ancien que je découvre que des potions que je connais très bien avaient d'autres propriétés avant ou servaient à d'autres choses, tout à fait fascinant. »

Absorbé par sa conversation, le maître des potions invita la jeune femme à entrer et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Celle-ci accepta volontiers, cela lui donnerait l'impression de se purifier après l'excès de la veille. La conversation continua et divagua sur différentes choses. Ainsi la journée passa à très grande allure. Voyant l'heure, Severus proposa un verre à Hermione qui accepta en se disant « un et c'est tout ». L'homme continua de boire durant la soirée, cela devait être l'effet Noël, là où Hermione préférait le thé. Une fois qu'elle remarqua que Severus était dans un état second, elle se lança, pour cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Severus, vous êtes poète ?

Pardon ?

J'ai trouvé un poème dans votre poche. Je l'ai lu et l'ai trouvé très beau. Pour ma défense, avec l'alcool je me suis permis ce que je n'aurais jamais fait en temps normal.

Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

Que vous êtes doué, un rire s'échappa de l'homme, et j'avais l'étrange impression que ce poème parlait de moi. Dit-elle gênée.

Et si c'était le cas ? Répond-t-il d'un air joueur.

Euh… C'est le cas ?

A vous de deviner. Le Severus joueur commençait à l'exaspérer.

Je pense que oui.

Vous pensez, ou vous êtes sûre ?

J'en suis certaine. »

Elle avait de l'assurance surtout après s'être remémorée ce qui lui avait dit Minerva.

Severus souriait, un sourire qui n'était ni mauvais, ni sarcastique, ni malicieux, mais qui avait l'air sincère. Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Ce sourire la faisait fondre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait. Après sa rupture avec Ron elle se disait qu'il lui fallait un homme qui avait plus de points communs avec elle, et elle voyait en Severus cet homme, pas lui en particulier mais un homme comme lui, en plus agréable. Et voilà que cet instant lui faisait rêver à voir la vie avec l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Un homme qui était tellement différent d'elle mais en même temps qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était très cultivé, intelligent, il avait de la conversation, et ça c'était plus important que son caractère parfois infecte.

La tension entre eux grandissait, le regard de Severus la transperçait de part en part, lui provoquant une forte chaleur dans le corps. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était tout sauf inconfortable. Le sourire de Severus changea en quelque chose d'inédit sur lui. Un sourire coquin ? Peut-être aurait-elle du l'empêcher de boire autant, elle sentait que quelque chose de surréaliste allait se produire. Severus se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait imité. Lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, il se pencha sur elle et murmura : « Eh bien vous avez vu juste miss. Vous m'obsédez depuis que vous avez commencé à travailler ici. »

Complètement abasourdie, la jeune femme resta fixe tandis que Severus revint poser son regard sur elle, la déshabillant des yeux, et souriant. Il n'était pas dur d'imaginer ce à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il voulait. Et le feu qui brûlait dans le corps de la jeune femme ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle aussi en avait envie ! Elle sentait dans ses yeux qu'il serait tout sauf tendre et à sa surprise, elle ne voulait pas de tendresse, cela n'aurait pas collé avec le personnage. S'il devait se passer quelque chose avec lui, ça ne pouvait être que fougueux.

D'un coup, Severus embrassa Hermione, qui lui rendit son baiser, ouvrant plus grand sa bouche afin qu'il puisse y insérer sa langue. Le corps de l'homme se rapprocha jusqu'à venir se coller au sien, et ses mains vinrent jouer avec les cheveux indisciplinés de la jeune femme. Il tira sur les mèches qu'il avait empoignées afin qu'Hermione est la tête en arrière, puis il vint l'embrasser et la lécher dans le cou. Le feu dans son corps devenait intenable, l'envie qu'elle ressentait se transformait en torture, elle en avait de plus en plus envie et ça n'allait pas assez vite pour elle. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, Severus remonta à sa bouche, l'embrassant avec fougue tandis qu'il lui retirait ses vêtements. Il déboutonna le gilet en laine de la jeune femme, puis son chemisier, lui arracha son soutien gorge avant de lui enlever d'un seul geste sa jupe, ses collants et sa culotte.

Une fois nue, la jeune femme ne put plus contenir ce désir en elle, elle se rua sur Severus lui enlevant ses vêtements maladroitement, lorsqu'il fut nu, elle prit une petite minute pour l'observer. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Son corps n'était pas flétri, ni trop maigre au contraire. Il était musclé, avec la trace de son âge, il y avait de nombreuses cicatrices, mais cela le rendait plutôt sexy aux yeux de la jeune lionne. Elle posa ses main sur la poitrine de l'homme qui frissonna à se contact. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit une érection impressionnante. Son sexe avait une taille parfaite, un diamètre enviable, et il était déjà presque au summum de l'excitation.

La jeune femme se laissa guider par ses envies, elle embrassa Severus dans le cou, puis sur la poitrine afin de lui lécher les tétons, l'homme grogna et, sentant le plaisir qui émanait de lui, Hermione descendit un peu plus jusqu'à prendre la queue bien durcie du maître dans sa bouche. Elle le suça d'abord lentement, avant d'accélérer le mouvement, le prenant à pleine bouche, ou léchant son gland. Severus perdit pied, il attrapa Hermione et la porta dans son lit, il l'allongea sur le lit et lui écarta les cuisses. Il caressa doucement son clitoris d'une main et lui palpait les seins de l'autre. Hermione grogna de plaisir, Severus accéléra les mouvements avant de venir la lécher. Le rythme de sa langue la remplissait tellement de plaisir, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer ses cris, l'homme lui enfonça un doigt puis un deuxième pour entendre Hermione crier plus fort.

Son sexe durcissait de plus en plus et l'envie devenait trop forte pour la réprimer. Il attrapa Hermione pour la mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. La vue que lui offrait cette position était tout à fait exquise.

« Vous êtes tellement belle ainsi Miss. »

La voix de l'homme la fit vibrer et lui provoqua un terrible frisson, et c'est à ce moment que l'homme la pénétra. Il fit des va et vient très rapides, consumé par le désir qu'il ressentait, Hermione cria plus fort, Severus lui attrapa les cheveux et tira pour que sa partenaire se cambre plus, avec l'autre main il lui attrapa les seins. L'extase de la jeune femme arrivait à son comble, Severus accéléra encore, et claqua les fesses immaculées d'Hermione, qui poussa un cri de surprise et d'extase mélangé. Severus lui glissa le petit doigt entre les fesses, et l'enfonça dans son anus, puis il fit des va-et-vient calés sur le rythme de ceux de sa queue. La jeune femme n'en put plus et son orgasme explosa avec force, ses cris étaient si forts qu'elle était presque sûre qu'on pouvait l'entendre de la tour d'astronomie. L'orgasme si puissant fit se resserrer son corps autour de la verge de Severus qui sombra immédiatement après elle. Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, qui s'effondra à plein ventre sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers l'homme allongé près d'elle, il dormait déjà. Elle l'observa dormir un long moment, il était allongé sur le ventre. Elle avait profité de l'avant de son corps, maintenant elle profitait de l'arrière. Ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient musclées, son corps ne comportait aucun défaut, à part les quelques petites cicatrices. Elle le caressa légèrement avant de s'allonger contre lui et de s'écrouler sous la fatigue.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla en première. Elle avait quelques courbatures et sentait un feu étrange entre les jambes. Elle était légèrement désorientée, et lorsqu'elle regarda près d'elle, tout lui parut clair. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et s'éclipsa des appartements de son amant de la veille. Avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle retourna à ses appartements se changer afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle ne voulait en rien révéler à ses collègues ce qui c'était passé la veille, et voulait garder le secret du corps de Severus pour elle. D'autant plus qu'il a un corps magnifique.

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle pour l'entrée des professeurs, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec le maitre des potions. Une sorte de gêne pris possession d'elle.

« Alors miss, vous avez gagné votre pari avec les vieilles chouettes ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je vous ai entendu le soir du réveillon.

Sachez que je n'ai rien parié. Sachez aussi que je comptais ne rien leur dire.

Je le sais très bien ! Mais je sais qu'elles ont parié des choses entre elles. Se serait l'occasion de récupérer leur argent.

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Moi aussi j'ai parié !

QUOI ? S'offusqua Hermione.

On se calme miss. J'ai parié avec Minerva qu'elle et ses insupportables harpies ne sauraient jamais ce que vous savez maintenant. Et j'ai maintenu le pari après qu'elle m'est menacée de vous utiliser, vous et vos charmes sur moi. Ce qui en passant m'a bien fait rire.»

Hermione fixa l'homme en face d'elle totalement incrédule. Alors ainsi il était joueur comme ça. Pour le punir de cette manipulation elle devrait tout révéler. Après tout elle venait d'accomplir un exploit, et la tournure de cette conversation commençait à lui faire regretter les événements de la veille.

« Avant que votre incroyable cerveau ne divague complétement, et parce que maintenant je ne peux vraiment plus vous le cacher, ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas suite à un pari, j'en avais envie, et l'alcool n'y est pour rien. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais depuis que vous enseignez ici, quelque chose m'attire chez vous. Et un jour il faut bien succomber à ses pulsions.

Ses pulsions ? Alors ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'était juste pour assouvir vos pulsions animales ?

En quelque sorte.

CONNARD ! S'énerva Hermione.

Vous en avez pourtant bien profitez non ?

Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais !

C'est bien dommage. »

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Peut-être juste une petite coucherie de temps en temps sans sentiment. Elle se calma un peu, en effet, ça lui avait énormément plu, et se serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne voudrait jamais recommencer, mais elle ne voulait rien compliquer. Au final, coucher et pas de sentiment, voilà un dénouement qui lui plaisait.

« Vous voudriez recommencer donc ?

Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne vous a pas plu ?

Si bien sûr. Si vous ne dîtes rien à ce propos, je ne dis rien à Minerva, Pomona et Pompom.

Je ne pense pas que ce marché tienne. Vous allez craquer et leur révéler ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si vous leur révélez ce qu'elles veulent savoir, je mets un terme à toute cette 'histoire'. »

A ces mots il entra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione prit une minute pour se redonner contenance et un air naturel avant de suivre les pas de Severus. Elle s'installa à son siège habituel, entre Minerva et Pomona.

« Oh Bonjour Hermione ! Vous avez l'air en forme et toute fraiche ! La salua Minerva.

Ah ! Ça c'est la belle jeunesse. Enchaîna Pomona.

Bonjour Mesdames. A ce que j'entends, vous n'étiez pas trop dans votre état hier et visiblement vous le payez encore aujourd'hui. Ricana la jeune femme.

Pas d'insolence voyons ! Nous n'avons tout simplement plus l'âge.

Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas abuser.

Ne vous en faites pas nous allons beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. »

Le repas continua sur le même ton, Hermione taquinait ses collègues pour leur état après une cuite et sur leur âge trop avancé pour ce genre de choses. Elle avait observé Severus durant le repas qui ricanait sous cape, se moquant des vieilles mégères qui ne tenaient plus l'alcool. Lorsqu'il quitta table il laissa un petit papier qui s'envola discrètement vers la jeune sorcière. Petit événement qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Minerva.

« Hermione qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Des petits mots qui circulent comme chez les adolescents ?

Comme vous y allez Minerva.

Montrez moi alors. »

Hermione lut le mot rapidement (« _rejoignez-moi ce soir dans mes_ appartements ») et le fit immédiatement disparaître avec sa baguette.

« Non hors de question.

Vous nous cachez quelque chose !

Aurait-ce un rapport avec notre mission secrète ?

Vous vous faites des idées voyons.

Je ne pense pas. Votre sourire et votre teint montrent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Je pense que vous discutez trop souvent avec le Professeur Dumbledore dans votre bureau, il vous pervertit l'esprit.

Oh que non ! Je vous connais par cœur ! »

Les femmes insistèrent tellement qu'Hermione craqua, comme l'avait prédit Severus, et leur révéla qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la veille. A cette révélation, Pomona donna des mornilles et des noises à Minerva. Alors elles avaient parié entre elles que ça arriverait et en plus quand ça arriverait. Elles étaient diaboliques.

« Il est temps d'aller récupérer notre dû auprès de Severus maintenant ! Chantonna Pomona.

Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Bien sûr que non, il a parié il a perdu ! »

Elles sortirent avec Hermione sur les talons, et tombèrent sur Severus dans le couloir, en train d'enguirlander un élève.

« Severus vous avez perdu votre pari !

Pardon ? tonna-t-il.

Nous savons tout.

Et que savez-vous ?

Que vous et Hermione êtes passés à l'acte.

Donc je n'ai pas encore perdu mon pari.

Comment ça ?

Le pari était que vous ne saurez jamais ce qui se cache sous mes capes. Vous savez que j'ai couché avec miss Granger, et cette dernière ne vous à révélé que ce fait et ne vous a pas raconté les détails. Excellente journée mesdames. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui Pomona et Minerva complétement soufflées, et une Hermione très amusée. Elles passèrent la journée à harceler Hermione pour avoir des détails. Elles échangèrent des ragots personnels afin qu'elle crache le morceau. Elles lui racontèrent même l'origine du pari avec Severus et l'intitulé exacte donné par l'homme sinistre : _Lors d'un dîner quelques mois après l'arrivée d'Hermione, elles discutaient une fois de plus de ça, et il les avait entendues, il s'était joint à elle. 'Je tiens votre pari. Peut-être que oui, je viendrais à coucher avec elle –ricanement- mais jamais vous ne saurez ce que je cache sous mes capes' Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour tenter de le découvrir, après ce délai vous me devrez chacune 5 gallions._

Hermione réussit à les semer dans le château après le repas de midi, elle avait couru un sprint pour sortir et se cacher au détour d'un couloir, une fois la voie libre elle courut vers les cachots et rejoignit Severus.

« Je vous avais dit ce soir.

Je sais mais j'essaie d'échapper à Minerva et Pomona.

Elles ne savent toujours pas ?

Non et c'est pour ça qu'elles me suivent partout depuis ce matin. Il n'y a qu'ici où elles ne viendront pas me chercher ou me déranger. Malgré ce pari ridicule, elles n'oseront quand même jamais faire intrusion ici.

Pas comme vous à ce que je vois.

Maintenant que je suis là, on pourrait commencer tout de suite, et pourquoi pas remettre ça ce soir. »

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

Depuis cet épisode, quelques mois ont passé. La fin de l'année scolaire est toute proche. Les récents événements ont pris une tournure incroyable. Les coucheries régulières d'Hermione et Severus les ont amenés à avoir des sentiments. Et bien que leur relation fût chaotique à ce moment (l'un ne voulait pas révéler ces sentiments, disputes, séparations, re-disputes, et enfin réconciliation) et à leur début, ils étaient désormais fiancés.

Hermione avait appris à faire avec la mauvaise humeur presque constante de Severus, surtout en publique, et ce dernier aux incessants bavardages de sa future femme. Mais dans l'intimité, ils étaient tendres et plein d'amour, et surtout, ils jubilaient à l'idée que 15 gallions allaient bientôt leur tomber dans la poche.

Malheureusement pour le jeune couple, les trois anciennes mettaient les bouchées doubles pour convaincre Hermione de tout leur révéler, ou de piéger Severus. Elles savaient qu'il arrivait qu'ils se grimpent dessus dans le château et avaient tout fait pour les surprendre mais n'y étaient jamais parvenues. Elles refusaient de perdre 5 gallions chacune si facilement, surtout que la mise était énorme.

Le jour des vacances, alors que tous les élèves venaient de quitter le château un groupe de cinq personnes se réunit dans le hall. Pompom, Pomona et Minerva, un air boudeur donnèrent les 5 gallions qu'elles devaient à Severus.

« Vous avez trouvé une femme loyale. Elle est notre amie et ne nous a jamais rien dit.

Et maintenant que tous les élèves sont partis nous vous donnons notre dû.

Très bien, chérie, à toi l'honneur.

Severus a un corps parfait, et musclé. »

Les femmes s'indignèrent, le couple fit demi-tour et quitta le château. Hermione se retourna, regarda ses amies avec un grand sourire et leur lança :

« On se voit dans un mois au mariage ! »

Elles lui adressèrent de grands signes d'au revoir, et lui rendirent leur sourire. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre mesdames !

* * *

 _Merci à mes bêtas (Cricri Thebagger la fidèle au poste et Romania Rogue la petite nouvelle dans mon cercle ^^) pour avoir corrigé ce long OS. Merci à vous lecteur de m'avoir lu ^^_

 **Note de Romania Rogue :**

« Encore merci et Joyeux Noël Miss Granger. » **Que c'est mignooon ^^**

Son regard devenait perçant et elle sentait son cœur s'affolait. **Oulalala ! (J'entends Sébastien dans la petite sirène : Embrasse la XD)**

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla avec une étrange impression, elle avait énormément mal à la tête, le ventre dans tous les sens et la bouche pâteuse. **Ça s'appelle la gueule de bois ! Et je suis d'accord c'est tout sauf agréable ! ^^**

Severus souriait, un sourire qui n'était ni mauvais, ni sarcastique, ni malicieux, mais qui avait l'air sincère. **Je fonds !**

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Ce sourire la faisait fondre. **Ah bah, je ne suis pas la seule !**

Un homme qui était tellement différent d'elle mais en même temps qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était très cultivé, intelligent, il avait de la conversation, et ça c'était plus important que son caractère parfois infecte. **Parfois ?! Quel euphémisme ! ... Euh je ne suis pas sensée craquée pour lui moi aussi ? XD**

S'il devait se passer quelque chose avec lui, ça ne pouvait être que fougueux. **Oh oui ! Miaaaaaouuuu ^^**

Maintenant que je suis là, on pourrait commencer tout de suite, et pourquoi pas remettre ça ce soir. » **Evidemment, mêlons l'utile à l'agréable ! lol**

* * *

 **Et voilà un bon petit OS pour fêter mon retour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si ce n'est pas que du bien, la critique aide à progresser ;-).  
REVIEWS ?  
**


End file.
